


Zippers

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin really hated Lucius Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zippers

He growled as it stuck once again. Remus Lupin, war hero, couldn't even pull up a zipper.

Frustrated, he spun around, looking for the nearest item to throw.

Why are there so many zippers on this thing anyway?

He probably wouldn't have minded it so much if it was actually his idea, but the fact he was now partially dressed up as a sheep, and he was starting to doubt his motives.

If there was one thing that everyone knew about Remus, it was that he really did not like Lucius. The post-war Lucius was different, yes, but he was still a complete slimeball that had a brilliant job, a brilliant house, and for some reason, hundreds of adoring fans.

When the posters had started appearing in work about the fancy dress party, Remus wasn't exactly keen on going, but when Lucius joked about someone going as Little Bo Peep and all the others as sheep, Remus couldn't resist daring Lucius to be Bo herself. After the initial shock Lucius smiled and agreed, shocking the entire department.

As he stood in the mirror, battling with the rented sheep costume, he was beginning to doubt if it was worth it, but the image of Lucius dressed up as Little Bo Peep made it easier.

–

The silk of the dress matched his pale skin as he flounced around the dance floor with his beautiful wife. The pastel colours of his dress and his over-the-top bonnet matched her dark brown dungarees, cork hat, and checked shirt. Lucius' hair was plaited perfectly, and his slender figured was hugged by the dress's outline. They both looked amazing.

It was official. Remus Lupin hated Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
